Duo Plays Cupid!!!
by Shinigami Baby
Summary: Duo hooks up his buds Quatre and Trowa. Shounen ai alert! Don't read if you're homophobic!


  
  
This is was first Gundam Wing fanfic, I figured I'd put them up now, since the show's so popular now. It deals with shounen ai, if you don't know what that is, it's "Boy Love". Don't worry, nothing overly yaoi so the homophobics won't get sick. It's a comedy so don't take anything too offensively. AND if you're going to review this negatively because of the shounen ai, I don't want to hear it. =P Anyway, here it is.  
  
  
"Duo Plays Cupid!"  
by Misa-chan and Chiberz Da Bish   
  
  
  
Quatre stood in the kitchen, making some tea for himself and his friends. He placed the cups on the serving tray and went to go grab the pitcher when he heard someone behind him. Startled, Quatre dropped the serving tray with all five teacups on it. He looked down at the mess, then up at who had startled him.  
  
"Uh...hey Trowa." Quatre said, bending down to get the cups up off the floor.  
  
Trowa gave a faint smile. "I was coming in here to help you, Quatre. You're taking quite a while in here and Duo was complaining. You know how we hate to hear him whine."  
  
Quatre laughed weakly. 'If only he knew why I was taking so long... I was daydreaming about him.' "Well, as you can see, Trowa, I'm almost done so you can just skitter in the living room and tell them that." Quatre continued to pick up the tea cups.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Trowa said. He bent onto his knees and went to grab the same tea cup as Quatre. The two boys smacked their heads together, that sent them both falling backward in opposite directions. Trowa felt the bump on his head and watched as Quatre turned an intresting shade of red. "Quatre, are you okay?"  
  
"N-never better!" Quatre got up quickly and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
Trowa raised a suspicious eyebrow. "If you say so." He stood up and walked toward the kitchen door. "I'll be in here." Trowa walked into the living room.  
  
"WELL?" Duo shouted impatiently, arms crossed against his chest.  
  
"Well what?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Is he making cake or not?"  
  
"Duo...." Trowa felt a headache coming on. "....nevermind."  
  
Duo shrugged and put his arms behind his head.   
  
Heero sat, brooding in the corner of the room on Quatre's recliner. He had his arms folded and he looked deep in thought, so no one bothered him. Wufei was standing by the picture window, looking out at the garden, while he sharpened a knife. Trowa sat back down on the couch and opened his book. Duo watched him from the loveseat across the room.  
  
"Whatcha readin', Trowa?" Duo asked.  
  
Trowa ignored him.  
  
"Hey Wufei..."  
  
Wufei ignored him, too.  
  
"Heero?"   
  
No one wanted to talk to the playful boy.  
  
Duo frowned. He sat up and rested his arms on his knees. "I know! I'll go help Quatre in the kitchen!" He stood up and jogged to the kitchen. He peeked his head inside the door and saw Quatre talking to himself.  
  
"What's that Trowa?" Quatre asked no one. "Oh I simply COULDN'T!" He blushed. "Okay.... just one." Quatre kissed the air infront of him.  
  
Duo's jaw dropped. 'He's got a crush on a girl with the same name as Trowa's!' Duo opened the door all the way and walked in, clearing his throat. "S'cuse me Quatre, but-"  
  
"Did you hear anything!?!?!" Quatre asked, shaking Duo.  
  
"NoOoOoOoOoO" Duo said, being shaken.  
  
Quatre let go of Duo's shoulders and watched him fall to the ground.  
  
"Damn, for a weak little guy, Quatre, you sure can shake the hell outta someone." Duo said, getting up.  
  
"Gomen ne, Duo." Quatre apologized. He got the tea ready and walked toward the door.  
  
"HEY!" Duo shouted.  
  
Quatre jumped a bit. "Y-yes?"  
  
"No cake???" Duo asked, distressed.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Nope. No cake."  
  
Duo frowned. "Aww, crap." He followed Quatre out into the living room, with his hands behind his head. He flopped back down onto the couch and watched Quatre stare at Trowa. Trowa was of course too busy reading and sipping on some tea to notice Quatre's wandering eyes. Duo smirked 'He doesn't like a girl named Trowa... he likes Trowa himself!' Duo cleared his throat. "So what are you lookin' at Quatre?"  
  
Quatre shot a look at Duo and huffed. "Nothing!"  
  
Duo tried not to crack up. He crossed his legs and shook his head a little. "Whatever dude."  
  
Trowa looked over at Quatre and smiled at him. The blonde boy almost swooned at the smile given to him from his angel and sighed quite loudly with a huge smile plastered on his face. He then stood up and headed for the kitchen. Duo followed him, watching him practically drool over Trowa.  
  
"So Quatre, what are you doing tonight? Got any plans?" He asked as he shut the kitchen door behind him.  
  
Quatre opened the cupboard and took out a teacup. "Nothing really, Duo. I figured I'd practice my violin for a little while, then go to bed. Why?"  
  
"Just curious." Duo smirked and walked back into the living room. He approached Trowa, popping up behind the couch. He folded his arms across the top of the couch and rested his head in them. "Hey Trowa... what's goin' on with you tonight?"  
  
"Nothing really Duo. Why do you ask?" Trowa asked, never looking up from his book.  
  
"Well, I figured that with all the stress we've been under lately, it would be nice to relax." Duo said.  
  
"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" Trowa asked.  
  
"...Well yeah, but wouldn't it be nice to take a walk out in the park or something?"  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, not a bad idea Duo. I think I'll do just that later on tonight." He let a small smile pass his lips and went back to reading his book.  
  
Duo almost shouted 'SCORE!' outloud, but kept it to himself and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"HEY QUATRE!" Duo shouted.  
  
Quatre jumped. "AAAAH! Don't DO that!" Quatre hollered. He placed his hand over his heart and caught his breath. "Duo... if you came in hear about cake you can just-"  
  
"Wanna go to the park tonight?" Duo cut him off.  
  
Quatre, not knowing what to make of this, pulled his head back. "Sure... who else is going?"  
  
Duo placed one hand on his hip, he tossed his braid back with his other. "No one in paticular... just be there about 8-ish...K?" He ran out the door.  
  
Wufei looked up at Duo as he ran out the front door. "Where was HE going in such a hurry?"  
  
Heero remained staring out the window, contemplating new ways to kill himself. It was obvious Wufei wasn't getting an answer from him. Trowa looked up from his book. 'Hmm, it's already 7. I think I'll head on over to the park now...' He thought.   
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen...  
  
'I wonder why Duo asked me to the park? I know he isn't gay, so he couldn't possibly be asking me on a date... Maybe this is a group thing for all of us to relax. Oh I hope Trowa goes!' Quatre thought to himself. He came out of the kitchen and saw the clock. It was a little after 7. 'I'll just head off now. I need to get out of here and get some fresh air.' He decided. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go ahead to the park without you. You all can just meet me there." And with that, he left.  
  
Heero looked up at Wufei, who was across the room. "What does he mean 'he'll meet us there'? I don't recall making plans to go to the park."  
  
Wufei shrugged. "I dunno. But Maxwell shot outta here like a bat out of hell a few minutes ago."  
  
"Hmm." Heero thought for a moment. 'I wonder what he's up to...'  
  
On the other side of town...  
  
Duo peeked into the bakery window and fogged up the glass. "WOW....... that's a beautiful cake..." He admired the wedding cake in the window. "If I could just have a lick... no, no. I came here to get stuff for Quatre and Trowa's 'Accidental Meeting' tonight. Ooooh, but it looks soooooo gooood!" Duo got up off his knees and wiped the drool from his mouth. He walked into the bakery and stood at the counter. "Hmm... no one's here."  
  
Duo's eyes wandered over to the wedding cake in the window. "Hmm, since no one's around, I don't think they'll notice if I..." He snuck over to the cake and ran his tongue across some of the frosting.   
  
"HEY YOU!" An angry voice shouted from behind the counter.  
  
Duo spun around and looked at the pissed girl behind the counter. "I-I didn't do anything!"  
  
The girl scowled. "Oh no? Then why is there pink frosting on your nose?"  
  
"...Uh...this isn't frosting! This is... that stuff lifeguards put on their noses." Duo lied.  
  
The girl behind the counter wasn't amused. "It's dark out. Why would you need zinc on your nose?"  
  
"Uhm... It's... It's for my gang." Duo said, straightening the brim of his cap and winking at the girl.  
  
She wasn't amused. "Your gang? What are you, the Lifeguards?"  
  
Duo could tell he was getting nowhere fast. "Uh..."  
  
"I thought so." The girl said, knowing she had caught him. She walked over to the cash register. "Okay, let's see... That cake over there has your germs all over it now so your total is... $300."  
  
Duo fainted.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Trowa walked through the park. The scenery was relaxing alright. "Hmm, Duo was right for a change." He mused. He stopped short when he saw someone he recognized. "Quatre?" He called to the blonde boy.  
  
Quatre turned around. "Hi Trowa!" Quatre was more than excited. 'Thank you Duo, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou...' He thought. Quatre jogged up to meet Trowa half way. "Hey Trowa, where's everyone else?"  
  
Trowa seemed confused. " 'Everyone else'? It's just me."  
  
"...Oh." Quatre said.  
  
"Hey, since no one else is here, would you mind walking with me?" Trowa asked.  
  
Quatre blushed. "S-sure, Trowa."  
  
The two boys walked the length of the park at least four times. The fifth time around Quatre stopped infront of a bench. Trowa stopped as well, standing infront of Quatre. "Need to take a break?" Trowa asked. Quatre nodded. "Me too." Trowa smiled and sat down on the park bench. "You know, I didn't think Duo had it in him..."  
  
"What do you mean, Trowa?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Oh you know, this 'accidental meeting'. It has Duo written all over it. Still, it is rather nice." Trowa said.  
  
Not far behind Trowa and Quatre...  
  
"So where do you think they could be?" Wufei asked Heero. "You ARE the super-soldier guy out of the group. Don't you have a homing device built in or something?"  
  
"..." Heero responded.  
  
"You are so intellectually stimulating, Heero...Hey, what's that?" Wufei said.  
  
Heero ducked and grabbed Wufei's wrist, pulling him onto the ground as well. "Shh! Did you just see what I did?" Heero asked.  
  
Wufei nodded. "Yeah Quatre and Trowa."  
  
"Did you see what they were doing?"  
  
"Talking?" Wufei asked.  
  
"It looks more like flirting to me." Heero said.  
  
"FLIRTING?" Wufei almost shouted.  
  
Heero covered Wufei's mouth. "SHH!"  
  
"Hey you two, what's going on?"  
  
The two boys looked behind themselves at the girl standing over them. Wufei reached up and pulled her down. "Relena, be QUIET!"  
  
"Sorry!" Relena whispered. "So what are you two doing laying on the ground like this? Something I don't know about you, Heero?" She teased.  
  
"Har har, Relena." Heero replied. "Wufei and I were just watching Quatre and Trowa over there." Heero pointed to the two boys sitting on the bench in deep conversation.  
  
"Kawaii!" Relena gushed. "They always looked like they'd make a cute couple. You guys arrange this or something?"  
  
"Not really." Wufei said. "It was all-"  
  
"DUO! WHERE DID YOU GOOOO?" A voice called.  
  
The three on the ground covered eachothers mouths. Relena covered Heero's mouth, Heero covered Wufei's ans Wufei covered Relena's. Their eyes widened in terror as they watched Hilde run by, calling for Duo.  
  
"DUO! I JUST SAW YOU! COME ON! COME OUT!" Hilde shouted.  
  
">whew< She's gone." Heero said, relieved.  
  
"My God, doesn't she get it? Duo doesn't like her." Relena said.  
  
"Well, you know Hilde... if she weren't annoying, she wouldn't be Hilde." Heero said.  
  
"And just what would be wrong with that?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Nothing at all." Relena commented. "Ooh, look at Quatre and Trowa..."  
  
  
"You know, Trowa I have something that I want to tell you... it's been on my mind for a while now and-"  
  
Trowa leaned over and kissed Quatre on his cheek. Quatre turned bright red. "Was it something like that, Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
  
Quatre gulped and nodded.   
  
  
"Wai! KAWAII!" Relena said.  
  
"How..." Heero said.  
  
"...Disturbing." Wufei finished.  
  
Relena smacked both of them in the back of their heads. "It's cute so hush!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." They replied in unison, rubbing the backs of their heads. Relena smiled and went back to watching Quatre and Trowa.  
  
  
Trowa sat on the bench beside Quatre, his arm around the blonde boy's shoulder. He smiled and lost himself in Quatre's deep blue eyes. "Quatre, you have the eyes of an angel." Trowa said, leaning over and kissing the boy's forehead.  
  
All Quatre could do was giggle like a little girl and blush. 'OMG OMG OMG, I'm going to thank Duo for the rest of my life!' He thought as he almost fell over. Speaking of Duo...  
  
  
Duo Maxwell sat in the bushes watching Trowa and Quatre, not unlike the way Heero, Wufei, and Relena were. 'Man, I really did it with these two! I'm so proud of myself.' His cocky smile soon faded when he heard that dreaded voice...  
  
"DUUUUUUUOOOOOOOO? WHERE DID YOU GOOOO?" Hilde called out as she ran by.  
  
'Oh God...' Duo thought as he hid deeper in the bushes. 'I'd be safer with that psychotic, yet irresistibly cute girl in the bakery...' He continued to spy on Quatre and Trowa.  
  
  
"Trowa...I have to thank you so much." Quatre said shyly.  
  
"Why is that, Quatre?"  
  
"Because, this is so great!" Quatre jumped up and hugged Trowa so hard that his eyes crossed. They stayed that way, holding eachother in the moonlight. Trowa rested his forehead on Quatre's and closed his eyes, sighing.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the bushes... Wufei's jaw was resting comfortably on the ground, his eyes wide open. Heero had passed out shortly after Trowa kissed Quatre, Relena had his head in her lap and she was stroking his hair, giggling as she watched him dream. He mumbled slightly, then jerked his head up.  
  
"I just had the...oddest dream." Heero said, sitting up.  
  
Wufei looked at him and raised a finger to his lips, shushing him. Relena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uuh, you had WHAT dream, Heero?" She asked quiety.  
  
"Quatre and Trowa were flirting with eachother... it was weird..." Heero said.  
  
Wufei pointed over to the bench where Quatre and Trowa sat. "That was no dream, Heero."  
  
Heero slapped his forehead and fell back into Relena's lap.  
  
  
Back with Quatre and Trowa, they decided to lay on the grass and look at stars. Trowa laid on his back, his arms behind his head. Quatre laid on his back as well, his head resting on Trowa's stomach. The two looked up at the night sky and talked and talked. Trowa sat up and rested Quatre's head in his lap as he stroked his fine, blonde hair back out of his eyes. He then leaned down and softly kissed Quatre's lips. Quatre's eyes widened at first, but then he closed them, returning Trowa's kisses with his own.  
  
Duo poked his cute head out from behind a tree a little ways from where Quatre and Trowa were. He gave a cocky smile and praised himself. "Oh yeah, I'm the best! I rule, baby... damn I should start my own dating service or something. Screw being the God of Death, I'm the God of Loooove now. Heh heh heh."  
  
"WELL, Mr. God of Love..." A voice rang out.  
  
"Ohhhh Shiiiit..." Duo said dreadfully. He turned around to see his least favorite person. "...Hi Hilde..."  
  
Hilde giggled and wrapped her arms around Duo's right arm. "Whatcha lookin' at? Huh Duo?" She looked up at him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I was just... pretending to be a tree...?" Duo lied. 'Oh man, of all people to run into...' he thought as he tried to pry Hilde off him.  
  
Hilde clung tighter to Duo's arm. "It sure is romantic out tonight, huh?"  
  
"Um, sure thing, Hilde..." Duo tried to pull his arm out of Hilde's grasp.  
  
"Doesn't it make you wanna KISS?" Hilde said.  
  
"N-not really! I have a terrible cold, see?" Duo began to fake cough.  
  
"Well let me make you feel all BETTER!" Hilde shouted, drawing attention from everyone in the park. Trowa and Quatre looked up from eachother's eyes while Heero, Relena, and Wufei's heads popped up from the bushes that they were hiding behind.  
  
"WAAAH!" Duo cried. "Someone help meeeeh!" He pulled his cap off his head with his free hand and put it over his face. "Get this crazy girl off meeeee!"  
  
The five teens answered Duo's desperate calls and came running to his aide. Relena ran up behind Hilde and pulled her off Duo's arm while Heero and Trowa pulled Duo out of Hilde's clutches.  
  
Duo wiped some sweat off his forehead. ">whew!< Thanks guys, you yanked my buns outta the fire!" He ran behind Heero and Trowa and made a cross with his fingers, aiming at Hilde. "Stay back!" He shouted to the extremely pissed girl.  
  
Hilde wriggled her way out of Relena's grasp and charged at Heero. She roared, literally, and clawed at him to let her by so she could get to Duo. Duo screamed. "AAAAAH! Don't let that weird bitch near me!"  
  
Trowa stood infront of Duo, blushing slightly after being interrupted with Quatre. Quatre had a very devlish glare on his face towards Hilde. "THANKS FOR FUCKING THAT UP, BITCH!"  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped.  
  
Never had anyone ever seen Quatre that mad, let alone swearing. Trowa put his hand on Quatre's shoulder and "shh-ed" him, while Heero regained himself after being practically clawed to death by Hilde. Duo popped his head up over Heero's to see if Hilde was still there. She was.  
  
Quatre turned around and buried his face in Trowa's shirt, he started to cry a little. Trowa stroked Quatre's hair back and rubbed his back. Wufei shot Hilde a death stare and guided Trowa and Quatre over to a bench to sit down. Duo still stood there wide-eyed and scared out of his mind. Hilde's eyes quivered a bit, then she ran off crying. Relena huffed and took Heero and Duo to sit in the grass.   
  
Duo flopped down and sniffled. "That bitch! Why won't she leave me alone!!?!?" He started crying like sailor moon when the cute girl from the bakery came by.  
  
"AAH! It's that guy!" She pounced on him and grabbed his braid. "You still owe me 300 bucks, buddy!" She shouted in Duo's face.  
  
Duo's eyes glazed over and he began to cry again.  
  
"Oh shit. Heehee, sorry!" She quit pulling Duo's hair and patted him on the back. Duo surprised her when he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her boobs. "Whoa...erm, sir?" she said, quite shocked.  
  
Relena snickered and stood up. She and Heero walked home together. The poor bakery girl, who we'll call....Stefi, heehee, sat on the grass with Duo and told him stupid jokes to make him feel better. Quatre and Trowa stayed on their bench and exchanged little kisses.  
  
">sniff< Sorry" Duo said. "But that crazy stalker bitch fucked up everything! She ruined Trowa and Quatre's night and she won't leave me alone. Duo started bawling again and the girl just sat there dumbfounded, not knowing exactly what to do.  
  
"Erm, I'm sorry but uhh...yeah." She said. "Uh, things look okay now, see? Trowa and Quatre are kissing again...heh heh." She'd never seen two guys kissing before. It was..... different.  
  
Duo looked up from her boobies and smiled at her. 'Maybe bein' the God of Looove won't be so bad afterall...' He thought as he chuckled to himself.  
  
  



End file.
